clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poffle
Poffles (Moschomicrotherium volatilis, meaning "funny winged little beast") or the Hyacinth Puffle is a large breed of Puffle. These creatures are one of the only species in the Puffle Family that can fly via organic mechanisms (i.e., without equipment). They are less intelligent and far more primitive that their Puffle brethren, though. It can be kept as a pet, however they are expensive to adopt because they are endangered. They, unless trained (which is hard to do), must also be kept in a cage to prevent escaping. They live in mountains and they are only native to Sub Antarctic Islands. Description Poffles are known for having wings to fly and their shorter hair. They were on the brink of extinction in the Ice Age but made a comeback in the Snowman Empire. Poffles are herbivores and rarely breed. The wing colors depends on the individual's genetic. The babies are flightless, but when they grow up, they are taught how to fly by their mothers. It will groom itself with it's wings if dirty. As a pet, they are recommended to be covered with sparkling water to get rid of the dirt. Poffle occasionally breed with Puffles, forming intelligent flying hybrids, it is hard to breed the two species together unless the breeder is an expert. As of May 2010, The Poffle's status has downgraded from Endangered to Vulnerable with the help of the local breeders. However, the southern subspecies is still endangered despite that their population has grown higher. Subspecies There are two subspecies, Northern Poffles have crested backs, are smaller, and it apparently eats O-Berries unlike it's main species. The Southern subspecies have bigger wings and could fly longer, they are found in warmer regions instead and they also have darker skin tones, but has the same size as it's main species. * Northern Poffle, Vulnerable. (Moschomicrotherium volatilis sursum) * Southern Poffle, Endangered. (Moschomicrotherium volatilis meridianus) Diet Although they eat mostly fruit, poffles will sometimes eat seaweed, vegetable seeds, Penguin foods, and snow, although, eating too much of the snow could turn a Poffle's skin color paler (not counted as a color variation) . They don't eat O-Berries because they don't like their tangy taste. Some Poffles are known to eat some Human foods. Trivia * They are expert hiders when matured. * These creatures have no sense of smell, because they have a very tiny nose. * Their average lifespan is 30 years, but they can also live up to 40 years, when their maximum lifespan has reached, it will leave it's feather dust onto the ground. ** There are a few Poffles that could have long lifespans like the members of the Von Injoface Family. * They can fly for 3 hours nonstop. * They can come in five colors, in order from the most common to the rarest: Peach, Lime Green, Dark Orange, White, and Skunk Black and White. * In Weekdays, they are active from Sunset to Morning, but in Weekends, they are more active in daytime. * Next to the Magma Puffle, they are the second largest than all the other species in the Puffle Family. * Corai is deathly terrified of them, even though poffles are harmless. ** Slendar constantly laughes at him because of this, but not in an insulting way. * Slendar wishes to adopt a Poffle because he wants to breed an endangered species. Category:Creatures Category:Puffles